Swords and Sex
by Kodelaine
Summary: Prussia and Hungary fight, and he leaves the injured woman in the woods. He soon comes back, and takes her to his house. He gives her a bath, bandages her up, and then leaves her unsatisfied. And you know what they say, if they can't do something right, do it yourself. PruHun oneshot, blood, sex, and a naughty Prussian sniffing her underwear. Very happy ending, I promise!


Yet another old RP done by me and _Ganontheumbreon_! She was Prussia, and I was Hungary like always.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Prussia held his breath as he snuck up behind the woman, waiting for her to get distracted so he could finally attack. She stood there, looking around and eying the forest, waiting for him to just charge out idiotically. He had no idea how long he'd been waiting here, but he wanted it to end soon. Noticing her turning in the opposite direction, he slowly stepped out from the trees and pointed his sword at her back. "Caught you!" The man yelled, grabbing her from her stomach.

Hungary yelped, trying to grab her sword, but ending up dropping it on the ground, hissing at Prussia angrily. He pushed Hungary onto the ground, slamming his foot on her back and pressing the sword on the back of her neck. "You piece of shit..." He growled, leaning down so he was hovering over her.

She growled at him, thrashing around, still trying to reach for her sword. "G-get off me..." She hissed. He simply laughed, spitting in her hair and pressing his foot harder into her back. "I could kill you, you know... So watch it." Prussia said, lifting his other foot to knock her head. She gasped, whimpering, still trying to reach for her sword. "Y-you wouldn't dare..." She muttered, a hint of fear in her voice. "Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" Prussia said, laughing and hitting her again. "D-don't do anything to me!" The Hungarian hissed angrily, spatting. "Not at the moment I won't, but soon, be patient darling..." He chuckled, sitting down on her back and grabbing her hair. "Just think of what I could do to you in this position..."

She yelped, blushing and trying to lift her head up. "F-fuck you." She hissed angrily. He pulled her hair, lifting her head a few inches off the ground. "What was that? You want me to kill you sooner? Because that's what you seem to be asking for..." He muttered into her ear. She whimpered, reaching up and pawing at his hands. "F-fucking let me go, y-you ass..." She said quietly, shaking slightly. "You want it in the ass, do you?" He said, purposely twisting her words. "Now now, I think that's a bit soon, take me out to dinner first..."

Hungary finally grabbed her sword, arching her back and then climbing on top of Prussia. "Excuse me, what was that?" She growled, staring down at him. Prussia gasped, holding up his sword in defense. "Damn it..." He mumbled. She held her sword to his throat. "You... You where going to kill me, weren't you?" She asked, glaring at him. "Possibly? Possibly not? Did I ever say such a harsh thing?" Prussia said, trying to sound confused.

"You fucking said you were going to kill me..." She said, tears brimming in her eyes as she glared down at Prussia, holding her sword against his throat. "And? Don't you want to do the same thing to me? I guess the only difference is that I'm not too pussy to do it..." He teased, still smirking up at the other confidently. "I..." She paused, staring down into his eyes. "I-I can't..." She said quietly, sighing and glancing away, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's your fucking problem?" He scoffed, glaring at Hungary. "Are you scared of blood, woman?" He said, eyeing her quizzically. "No..." She hissed, pressing the blade against his throat harder. "I... I don't w-want to kill... You." She mumbled, looking down into his eyes. "Why not?" The other said, eyes softening. "Have you finally realized my awesomeness?" He added quickly, still smirking. She just sat there, lifting the blade slightly and closing her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears in.

Prussia sat there, not sure what to do, thoroughly confused. "What the hell...?" Prussia thought to himself, cocking his head slightly. She sat there, shaking slightly, blinking and trying to stop crying, laying the sword on the ground and putting a hand on each side of the Prussians body. He blushed, unable to hide it, causing him to blush even more. "Hungary..." He mumbled, smirking. He quickly grabbed her shoulder, rolling her over and slamming her onto the ground, grabbing her sword and pressing it against her throat. "You may be afraid to kill me, but i'm not afraid to kill you, wench." He said, glaring down at her. She mewled, staring up at him, tears flowing out of her eyes. "B-but, p-please, don't..." She whined, staring up at him.

He glared down at her, scoffing. "Begging like a child won't help you, you piece of shit..." He scoffed, pressing the blade against her throat, drawing a bit of blood. She gasped, breath quickening. She looked up at him, eyes softening. "W-well you be happy, once you... K-k-kill me...?" She asked quietly, trying not to sob. He stared down at her, lifting his blade slightly. "What the Hell are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "Y-you won't be upset that i-i'm gone, right...?" She asked, still staring up at him, trying not to sob. He looked down at her, glaring. "N-no, of course not..." He said, ignoring the tears threatening to well up in his eyes. She looked up at him, observing him before slowly turning her head, staring away from him. "J-just make it q-quick..." She mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looked down at her, nose wrinkled slightly as he slid the sword across her neck, leaving a slight gash, blood running down her neck. She whined, closing her eyes tightly and wincing. He quickly got off of her, loosening his cape and dropping it to the ground, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. "T-there, wench." He muttered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Hopefully you'll bleed to death out here, i'll come back in the morning." He said, sheathing her sword, ignoring the fact his sword and cape were still there as he walked off into the woods.

She whimpered, calling out for him weakly, trying to stand but just falling back down, wincing. She stared at him sadly, tears running down her cheeks as she slumped up against a tree, pulling his sword and cape close to her, shivering. She quickly used peaces of her clothing to bandage her neck, soon stopping the blood flow. She whimpered softly, hesitantly wrapping his cape around her, nuzzling into it. She inhaled deeply, shuddering at his scent, tears still spilling out of her eyes. "G-Gilbert come back, i-i'm sorry, please help me..." She breathed into the cloth, shaking and sobbing quietly.

The other continued walking further into the woods, relieved that he didn't have to hold back his tears anymore. He soon slumped against a tree, slowly sliding down it and shaking, tears running down his cheeks. "W-what the Hell is wrong with me..." He choked out, sniffling. "I-i've just left my friend stranded in the woods, alone, she's going to die because of me..." He said, closing his eyes tightly and groaning loudly, leaning down, head in his hands as he cried quietly.

She sat there, sobbing into her arms, not bothering to be quiet. Prussia soon stopped, slowly pulling his hands away from his face. He looked down at his hands, which were now shaking slightly, smears of blood covering them. "W-what the fuck have I done...?" He mumbled, tears falling onto his hands, mixing with the blood and dripping to the ground. She sobbed into her arms, whimpering and hugging her legs tightly. "God... I-i'm such an idiot..." She laid on her back, wrapping his clothing around herself and snuggling into it, still sobbing. "God damn it... N-now i'm just going to die out here, I can't walk, I can't do anything..." She whined out, sighing. "I-I never even got to say my last goodbyes..."

After a few minutes of this he finally stopped, sliding down to his knees and staying the way for a while. He sighed, slowly pulling her sword out and staring down at it sadly, heart beginning to race as he looked it up and down, running his finger along the blade. "I-is this..? N-no, it can't be it... W-why?" He stared down at the sword, eyes wide as he noticed his name crudely carved into the blade, a "Too Eliza" written under it. "W-why did she keep this..? All these years?" He breathed, tears dripping off his cheeks and onto the blade.

Prussia soon stood up, sheathing the weapon once again and turning around, walking back down the path towards the other. She lay there, staring up at the orangish-pink sky, the sun slowly dipping behind the mountains for the night. She was now sitting silently, a few tears running down her cheek as she sighed, hugging his sword and cape tightly. Hungary smiled weakly, remembering all the times when she sat with the Albino nation, watching the sun set and leaning against eachother, waiting for it to get dark so they could hunt fireflies to use for lighting their way back to their houses.

He soon walked into the clearing, jumping slightly as the woman suddenly turned towards him, shaking and clutching his sword in her arms. "E-Eliza I-" She growled, cutting him off and glaring over at him. "D-don't fucking call me that a-anymore..." She breathed, slowly pulling the sword out of the blankets, holding it up in defense. He winced at that, sighing and walking a bit closer, sitting down as he saw her flinch, tightening the grip on the sword. "Eli-, er, Hungary, I can't... I-I can't leave you out here..." He murmured, staring over at her sadly.

She eyes him suspiciously, lowering the sword slightly, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away. "P-please don't let me die, P-Prussia..."

His expression softened as he slowly stood, cautiously walking over to the other and leaning down, slowly and carefully lifting her up, holding her bridal style tightly. "I won't let you die... I-I won't leave you again..." He said, glancing down at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest, not bothering to respond. "Ich liebe dich..." He muttered, gently kissing her forehead. She blushed a deep red, still clinging to him tightly. He blushed slightly, looking around before turning to walk down another path, back towards his house. "W-wha..? Where are we going?" She murmured weakly, glancing up at him, not having the strength to fight out of his grip and walk. "I want to take you home, if you don't mind... I can't leave you here." She blushed, smiling up at him. "Thank you..." She said, trying to ignore the searing pain in her neck.

They were silent the rest of the trip, Hungary still clinging to him tightly. After arriving at his house, he noticed the wounds he had left on her in the attack were still bleeding slightly. "I-i'm going to have to patch you up a bit, okay?" She blushed, smiling up at him slightly. "Thank you..." The Hungarian mumbled, wrapping his cape around her tightly. He brought her to the bathroom and filled the bath tub with water, letting her rest on the floor.. "Take off your clothes, then..." He suddenly said, turning to face her. She turned a deep red, staring at him awkwardly. "Uh, after you leave..."

"You're not really fit to walk, you'll just fall and hurt yourself..." He teased, giggling and grabbing her shoulder. "We're both men, are we not?" She blushed a deep red, staring at him. "No we're not..." She mumbled, blushing. "Tch, fine... Just don't yell at me when you fall..." He said, still giggling as he left the room. She took a sigh of relief, slowly pulling off her shirt, wincing as she rubbed her cut. She unhooked her bra, dropping it onto her shirt and slid her pants and underwear down, also putting them on the floor, along with the cloth wrapped around her neck.

Prussia waited outside the bathroom, pushing the door open just a crack so he could watch her. He smiled a little, blushing. She didn't notice,slowly getting into the bath, sighing in content and laying down in the water, gently washing her cut, wincing slightly. Prussia gasped as he accidentally fell on the door, pushing it open wider. She gasped, covering herself up and looking over. "Prussia, what the Hell?!" She hissed, staring over at him awkwardly. "S-sorry, I was..." He stopped, looking up at her. The silver haired nation sat there in silence for a moment, before looking up into her eyes. "M-may I join you...? I-i uh, don't have enough hot water for two baths..."

She blushed a deep red, staring at him silently. He blushed, crawling back to the door. "N-nevermind, that was stupid..." He mumbled, standing up. "You... Can join, if you want..." She said awkwardly, pulling her legs up to her chest. He turned around, blushing. "Thank you..." He said, standing up and shyly removing his clothes, stepping into the tub with her. She blushed a deep red, staring at the wall, squeezing her legs together and trying not to look at him. Prussia seemed to think nothing of the fact that he was in a bath with a girl, and he simply relaxed in the warm water, sighing in content.

She still sat there, blushing and occasionally glancing at Prussia. Prussia smiled and moved closer to her, causing her to flinch. "I-it's alright, i'm not going to hurt you, just let me look at your injuries..." He mumbled, moving a bit closer. She gasped, blushing and wincing as he pressed on her foot. "O-oh, i'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, immediately pulling away. "N-ngh, it's okay..." She said, looking away and smiling sheepishly. Prussia nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, sighing slightly. "I-I guess we should get out of the bath in a bit, I-I need to patch you up." He asked, glancing at her. She just nodded, looking over at him and blushing, loosening the grip on her legs slightly.

"I really am, especially from stalking you all day... All I want to do is clean you up then sleep." He said awkwardly, blushing. "Y-yeah..." She said, shifting around slightly. Prussia relaxed in the water for a few minutes, before standing up, grabbing Hungary's hand and pulling her up with him. She gasped, covering her crotch and blushing a deep red. "A-ah! W-what are you doing?!" She hissed, wincing as she put pressure on her foot. "You said you wanted to go to bed, wouldn't that involve getting out of the tub?" Prussia said, snickering. "B-but you just pulled me up, a-and we're both naked..." She said, blushing, still covering herself up with one hand and trying to use her arm to cover her breasts. "Oh, I see." Prussia said, huffing. "You're one of those prude little girls that are afraid of their own body?" He said, staring down at the other.

No, I just don't want you looking at me..." She protested, staring at the floor, blushing a deep red."Why not? I think your body is beautiful..." Prussia said, smiling shyly. She paused, smiling up at him awkwardly. "Uh, thank you, Prussia..." Hungary said, still trying to cover herself. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her and kissing her cheek, turning back around to grab a towel for himself. She blushed, wrapping herself up, wincing as she rubbed one of her cuts and not bothering to question his sudden kiss.

"I'll get you some bandages..." Prussia said as he noticed the cuts again, walking out of the bathroom. She nodded, following him out of the room, limping and trying not to fall. He grabbed a few bandages from the cabinet and held them in his mouth, picking her up and taking her a large room down the hall. She gasped, grabbing the towel and trying to keep it form falling off. He set her down on the bed gently, taking out the bandages and staring down at her. She looked up at him awkwardly. "What is it?" She asked, blushing.

"I need to put the bandages on you, dumb ass, take the towel off." He said, tugging on it. She blushed, looking up at him awkwardly. "W-what?" She said, blushing. "You heard me, take it off, unless you want your injuries to get infected, your choice." She hesitantly laid on her stomach, loosening the towel and slipping it down to her waist. He blushed, taking a a bandage and wrapping it around her stomach. She winced, whimpering quietly. He smirked, quickly putting his hands under her and rolling her onto her back. Her eyes shot wide open as her hands quickly covered her breasts. "P-prussia, what the Hell?!" She hissed, staring up at him and blushing. He ignored her, placing a bandage on the cut on her chest, before placing one on her shoulder, wrapping one around her neck.

She quickly pulled the towel back up, blushing and looking at the bed. "So, uh, is this the guest room?" She asked, looking up at him, slightly afraid to sleep alone, being injured and all. "No, it's mine. You're sleeping with me tonight, I can't leave you alone, with your foot being injured like that..." He said, blushing. She blushed a deep red, not really sure how to respond. He blushed, realizing all he had on was a towel as he walked over to his closet, not even warning her as he dropped the towel, causing her to flush and look away. He soon pulled on a pair of boxers, sighing in content.

She blushed, still clinging to the towel. "W-wait, what am I going to wear? My other clothes are ruined..." She said, blushing. "Well... Your clothes may be ruined, but your bra and panties should be fine, right?" He asked, looking over at her. She blushed a deep red, clinging to the towel tightly. "I-I guess..." She said awkwardly, looking away. "Good, i'll get them." He said, turning to head out of the room. She gasped, waving her arm at him frantically. "No, no, I can get them!" She said, putting her feet on the floor, but falling back down, whimpering. He ran over, picking her up and setting her on the bed. "Just... Don't move." He said, getting up and walking out of the room.

She sat there, blushing and trying to ignore the fact he was touching her undergarments. He walked into the bathroom, quickly locating her clothes and picking them up, eyeing her underwear. He looked around, making sure she hadn't followed him, before taking her panties, lifting them up to his face and sniffing the crotch, inhaling her sweet scent, moaning quietly. He quickly went back to the room, tossing them to her awkwardly. "Here..."

She took them, blushing slightly. "C-can you turn around so I can get dressed...?" She asked, smiling up at him awkwardly. "Oh, ja..." Prussia said, going back over to his closet, soon locating a shirt and slipping it on. She dropped her towel, slipping the her panties on before her bra, grunting as she fumbled with the hooks. He turned around once he was finished, reaching over and clasping it for her. "You need help with everything, don't you?" He teased. A shiver ran up her spine as he touched her. She turned towards him, rolling her eyes.

Blushing a little, he laid down in the bed, sighing in content. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned, accidentaly allowing him to press his lips against hers. She gasped, quickly pulling away and covering her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry..!" She muttered from behind her hand, her face flushed a deep red. He blushed, chuckling and smirking. "I-It's alright, I don't mind... I wouldn't mind if you did it again, too." He purred, smirking slightly. She blushed, hesitantly reconnecting their lips and closing her eyes shyly, soon pulling away. He whined in protest as she pulled away, slowly closing his eyes and pulling her close.

She blushed, too tired to push him away, and instead snuggled closer to the other, closing her eyes and sighing in content. He stroked her hair and breathed in her scent, sighing in content again. "You're so warm." He breathed, smiling slightly. She smiled, snuggling closer to his chest, leaning up and kissing his lips gently. Prussia slipped his tongue into Hungary's mouth, moaning quietly. She gasped slightly, moaning quietly and pressing herself against his body. Prussia rubbed her hips, sighing in content. "Mmm..." She moaned, kissing him back and blushing a deep red. He pulled away, snuggling into her hair once more, closing his eyes as he began to fall asleep. She sighed in content, snuggling closer to him.

After a what seemed like hours had passed, she rolled over, feeling slightly turned on from what had happened, upset that he stopped kissing her so soon. "Damn it..." She muttered, looking over at the sleeping nation. She rolled onto her back, biting her lower lip and reaching down, slipping her hands into her panties. She rubbed herself gently, trying not to moan. She gently parted her lips with her fingers, slowly pumping her finger in and out before inserting a second, thrusting them in and out slowly, moaning quietly. Prussia woke up, but held still as he heard her squeaks. After a few seconds, he hesitantly opened his eyes, peeking over at Hungary.

He blushed a deep red, trying not to stare for too long. She continued pumping her fingers in and out, moaning quietly and mumbling his human name seductively. "Y-yes... H-harder, G-gil..." She moaned quietly, not noticing him. He turned a deep red. Did she just... Say his name? He continued listening to her, trying to ignore his growing erection trapped under the covers. She used her other hand to gently circle around her clit, moaning quietly and gasping as she came a few minutes later, pulling her juice coated fingers out of her wet cunt.

He sat up slowly, smirking and looking at her lustily. "Are you done pleasing yourself, Elizeveta?" He asked, staring at her. She gasped, pulling the covers over her body and whimpering. "Ah, P-prussia?!" She yelled, pulling away slightly, eyes wide open. He chuckled, scooting closer to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "Was that my name that you where moaning?" He purred, staring into her eyes. "P-prussia, i-i'm sorry, please don't get mad-" She was cut of by a pair of lips pressing against hers forcefully. She gasped, staring at back at Prussia, eyes wide open.

He pulled away, licking his lips, still smirking at her seductively. She stared back at him, face flushed a bright red. After what seemed like hours of silence, Prussia had had enough. He sat up, blushing. "I-I'll be right back." He said, trying to ignore his painfully hard cock. She noticed this, reaching up and grabbing his arm, pulling him back down onto the bed, quickly sitting on top of him. "I-i can, u-uh..." The Hungarian murmured, not sure how to initiate this kind of thing. He smiled up at her, blushing a bright red. She continued staring down at him, not sure what was going to happen next. He smiled, grabbing her hands and putting them on the hem of his boxers. She blushed, still staring down at him, a lusty look in her eyes. "A-am I your first, Liz?" He asked, staring up at her. She turned away, blushing a deep red. "Y-yes..."

He smiled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to..." He said quietly, ignoring his now fully erect cock. She smiled at him shyly, kissing him and pushing him down onto the bed. "P-please, I want you..." She said, staring down into his eyes. "Alright, i'll be gentle, okay?" He said, grabbing the hem of her panties down, slipping them off and tossing them onto the floor. She blushed, lifting herself into the air slightly, waiting for Prussia. "Y-you don't have to be gentle..." She said awkwardly, smirking down at him. He blushed a deep red, helping her slip his boxers down, a chill going down his spine as the cold air hit his erection. He grabbed her hips gently, lifting her up and positioning her over his cock. "Are you ready? This might hurt at first, but don't worry, i'll make you feel really-" He was cut off as she lowered herself onto his length, whimpering and moaning, slowly sliding down, letting herself become impaled. He moaned loudly, eyes slipping shut and breath hitching as her warmth engulfed

She mewled, lowering herself the rest of the way down, tears filling her eyes. He opened his eyes slowly noticing this and reaching up, wiping them away. "A-are you okay? I haven't hurt you, have I?" He asked, staring up at her, trying to hold back a moan. "Y-yes, please, more, I want more." She said, moaning and shifting around, rubbing against Prussia. "Ngh, r-ride me, I want you to ride me." He said, staring up at her, moaning. She blushed, lifting herself off of him before sinking back down, moaning.

She continued going up and down, moaning loudly. He was moaning loudly, thrusting his hips upward, ramming into her roughly. He grabbed her hips, sitting up slightly and helping her to move up and down, moaning and panting. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smirked, reaching down and pushing against her clit with his thumb, rubbing it back and forth gently

She gasped, moaning loudly, still bouncing up and down. "Y-yes, Prussia, i-i'm so close, just a little more..." She said, moaning and pressing her lips against his. He moaned, feeling a familiar warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. He rubbed her harder, thrusting balls deep into her and grunting as he came. She gasped, feeling him shoot his seed into her she moaned loudly as she came, back arching. "G-gilbert!" She cried, panting.

He panted, arms slipping off of her as he collapsed onto the bed, panting. "T-that was amazing..." He said, staring up at her. She pulled herself off of him, collapsing onto the bed next to him, continuing to pant trying to recovering from this experience. He rolled over, nudging her gently. "So glad I didn't kill you earlier, ja?" He teased, chuckling. She looked over at him, chuckling awkwardly. "Y-yeah..." She said, before staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. She sighed slightly, turning away and hopping he didn't see her tears.

He noticed this, sitting up and looking over at her. "A-are you okay?" He asked, looking at her sadly. "I-is this the only reason you didn't... K-kill me?" She said, gently brushing over the bandages over her neck, tears running down her cheeks. "P-please answer honestly..." She said quietly. He looked over at her sadly, tears filling his eyes. "H-Hungary, no." He said quickly, hugging her tightly. "I-I just... I couldn't bare the thought of finding you dead, b-because of me... I-I want us to be partners again, I miss you, I-I miss... Us." He muttered, pressing his forehead against hers gently, tears running down his cheeks.

She flushed, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his neck, tears still running down her face. "I-I love you, Prussia, p-please, please don't... D-don't leave me, stay with me..." She begged softly, shaking slightly. He nodded, pulling her as close as he could, breathing in her scent. "I-I promise, no matter what happens, i'm not going to leave you, ever... Y-you're mine, i'm never going to let anyone have you." He mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. She smiled slightly, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Gilbert. Thank you."


End file.
